The Curse of Tori
by Travelling Skitzos
Summary: It's a fic made by TorikaBlayde and Amity-Star so expect a ton of humor, (We hope) and enjoy. . . Full summery in chapter 2, coming soon.
1. Default Chapter

The Curse of Tori  
  
Torika_Blayde: Hey everyone!!!  
  
Amity-Star: Hi y'all  
  
T_B & A-S: How's everyone goin'?  
  
*Optimus & an Hot Shot walk in and give T_B & A-S a little wave*  
  
A-S & T_B: *Wave back, they smile evilly at each other and wink* WE WANT YOUR SOUL!!! (it's a song from where we come from (does that make sense?))  
  
*Optimus & Hot Shot shrink back and run out of the room. A-S & T_B smile at each other and give a high five*  
  
A-S & T_B: We rule, we rule, we, we, we rule!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the Transformers Armada but T_B owns Tori, Zack, Sam (Girl) and Ryan and A-S owns Erin, Dusk and Thorne.  
  
~^*^~ Part 1: The Madness!!! ((NOOOOOO!!!))~^*^~  
  
Tori walked down the hall, her shoulder length brown hair with the red metallic streaks shone brightly in the light of the corridor lights. Behind her she heard the pitter-patter of feet; no doubt Erin running around trying to grab a smoke alone.  
  
Sighing, she thought of something to do. A sudden thought jolted her like a speeding hover bus. Smiling evilly, she turned down the corridor that would lead her to her room and disappeared inside, her evil, manic like laughter erupting from her the moment the door was shut behind her.  
  
~*~  
  
Red Alert looked around the Med bay and felt very nervous. Tori hadn't attacked him with her constant pranks that she had always decided to play on him. Something wasn't right and he knew that it was only a matter of time before she would strike.  
  
~*~  
  
Erin breathed in a long deep breath of the smoky air. She was sitting in a large tree house that she had made when she first met the Autobots and the rest of the little group. She sighed as she looked at the cigarette in her hands and put it out, intent on finding Tori once she got down from the tree house.  
  
~*~  
  
Thorne and Dusk Smart yawned as they listened to Optimus lecture Jet Fire, Sideswipe, Shadowlocks and Sam for the prank that they had pulled over Scavenger.  
  
At that moment in the corner of that very room was the tarred and Neo feathered ((Neo Feathers is my version of a glow in the dark feather, they come in pink, pink and pink.)) Scavenger, who was putting off the feathers in a futile attempt to pluck himself, but not succeeding much.  
  
"Wanna look for Torr?" Dusk asked her older brother as they looked around the room and saw a shadow outside the door.  
  
"Did you see that?!" she asked as she pulled her purple hair up and into pony-tail and pulled on her brothers sleave.  
  
"Yes I did." He said as he stood up and walked over to the door, not knowing of the peril that they were about to put themselves into. . .  
  
~*~  
  
Check list. . .  
  
Plot World Domination. . . . Check.  
  
Feed Lucky the hamster. . . Check.  
  
Plant mini-pranks. . . Check.  
  
Plot (Name and purpose with held)'s assassination. . . Almost completed. . . Mwahahahahahahahahah!!!!!  
  
Conquer Pictionary and Monopoly. . . Check.  
  
~*~  
  
I knew something was up, but I still went on with it ((Ya know those old movies where the people think to themselves only in a really cheesy voice, think of it that way.)) for the sake of the Autobots-  
  
"Will you shut up!!" Thorne yelled out as his face appeared in the camera.  
  
Sorry, said the narrator as his voice disappeared.  
  
"Jeeze." Thorne said as his sister Dusk appeared behind him.  
  
"Who're you talking to?" she asked as a noise above them caught their attention and they looked up, only to be splattered in Neo Green Paint.  
  
Spitting out the substance from their mouths, they gulped down air and screamed out one name.  
  
"TORIKA JANE MAWSON!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Megatron looked at the two humans that were descendants from the first two humans that had join forces with the Decepticons.  
  
Ryan and his brother Zack looked around bored out of their skulls. The base that they had now called home was air tight, unlike the time their great- great-great-great-great-great-great-great ((Torika_Blayde: Will you just hurry up there?!)) whatsit father lived on the small satellite.  
  
Ryan had shoulder length wavy brown hair with bleached tips, perfect for a surfer of their age. In his spare time he would ask permission to warp down to earth to Australia to have a couple of hours surfing for some pleasure.  
  
His brother on the other hand startling green eyes with bleached blonde hair that made him look like the daredevil he was.  
  
"I'm bored." Ryan said instinctively as his front pocket started vibrating.  
  
"Looks like we won't be bored for long." Zack said as he looked at his own com link and stared at the picture of his least favourable character.  
  
"Tori." Zack said with abit of loathing in his voice.  
  
"Nice to see you too. Listen, I need a favour." She said sweetly as she batted her lashes at the two brothers through the com links.  
  
"Are you in a closet?" Ryan asked as he noticed the large dents in the side of the door behind her. She only nodded in reply, trying in vain to cover herself with buckets and brooms. "That's our Tori. What do ya need?" he asked as he smiled somewhat evilly.  
  
"I need a warp gate to the outside of the Autobot base pronto. And your vids." Tori said as the banging on the doors came out louder.  
  
"Why?" Zack said coldly as he looked at Tori with glee, seeing her in pain was his favourite past time.  
  
"Because I pulled a prank on two of our least favourite characters and now they're after my blood."  
  
"Serves you right."  
  
"Please, otherwise I won't be able to pull off the best prank ever on the Autobot Medic for the last century." Tori smiled as she shrunk back some more.  
  
Zack seemed to be in deep thought and then replyd. "Alright, we'll help you, only on one condition."  
  
Tori's face fell and she knew what was coming. She shook her head, but then noticed that Thorne was attacking the metal door with a chainsaw. "I'll do it!!! Just get me outta here!!!"  
  
Zack smiled with glee and opened his mouth to speak when the chainsaw actually penetrated the metal wall behind Tori and knew that if Thorne was to get to Tori, it would be the end for her and the Best Prank of the Year would go to those stupid girls from the Ateilacon team.  
  
In front of him, in the link that was nestled nicely in his hands, was Tori who was whimpering for her life with tears in her eyes.  
  
Sighing he told his brother to get up a warp gate inside the closet and the rest got to what Tori wanted done.  
  
~^*^~  
  
Amity-Star: I hope we haven't bored you all.  
  
Torika_Blayde: you set Jason Voorhees onto my Tori!!!  
  
A-S: that's one of the perks of being an author, you just blame the plot onto someone else : P  
  
*Later Days!! 


	2. Magic Trick

Amity-Star: MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA GA!!! Guess what I have in my hand here folks?  
  
Torika_Blayde: Um . . .  
  
Hot Shot: Ooooo!!! I know! I KNOW!!!  
  
Amity-Star: Then tell me the answer Hot Shot.  
  
Hot Shot: Um. . . . . . . . . . . . . . I forgot.  
  
Optimus: The keyboard.  
  
Amity-Star: NNNNOOOOOOO!!!! I have. . . Wait for it, wait for it. . . DUM DUUM DUUUM!!! Fanta Lime!!!  
  
Hot Shot: I KNEW THAT!!!  
  
Torika_Blayde: Now, anyway, while those three scrape their brains off the wall, I'll say the disclaimer. We do not own Transformers yet we own the plot. I own Ryan, Zack, Sam, Damon and Tori.  
  
Amity-Star: I OWN *gulp* ERIN! DUSK! THORNE! AND TOGETHER WE MAKE. . .  
  
A-S & T_B: THE TRAVELLING SKITZOS!!!!  
  
(Circus theme song starts up, and A-S starts to dance while T_B juggles sugar cubes. (^_^))  
  
~^*^~ Chapter 2: Magic Trick ~^*^~  
  
The sun was setting in its usual blazing glory. The faint breezes whispered words of contentment to the few humans that decided to take a stroll out in the rugged cliff mountains.  
  
That is where Torika Jane Mawson was warped to, landing quite unsatisfactorily on her aft. ((T_B: BOING!!!)) "Ow!! Why I'll get you!" she said shacking a fist at the moon that was faintly glowing in the still light sky.  
  
~*~ Meanwhile, somewhere on the moon, in a certain Decepticon Base...~*~  
  
"AH HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!" screamed two certain surfie boys as the whole moon was filled with their roaring laughter.  
  
~*~ Back on Earth. . .~*~  
  
Tori snuck stealthily into the base and was like a shadow to any passers- by. 'He, they'll never be able to catch me.' She thought to herself as she bumped into her least favourite people at that present moment in time. 'Dang, caught out.'  
  
~*~ Sometime later ~*~  
  
"Come on guys. It was only a, harmless little joke." Tori pleaded from her dangled position. She was tied and dangling over a bright pink batch of neon paint, the one that was really hard to wash off.  
  
"Never!!!" Dusk yelled as she wore the weirdest get up. Today she was masquerading as an evil witch, which would happen to explain the broom in one hand and the leaver to the ancient pullie system in the other hands.  
  
"Now, now. Don't have all the fun." Thorne said as he appeared next to his twin sister dressed as a priest.  
  
"God, please, if you're really there. . . . GET ME OUTTA HERE!!!" Tori screamed out as a loud, metallic voice rumbled from the door of the large storage room.  
  
"Dusk. Thorne. Have either of you seen Tori?" Optimus asked from behind the closed door.  
  
Dusk and Thorne looked at one-another and nodded simply, the signature of instant death for Tori.  
  
Tori knew that she was in danger of turning Barbie, so she opened her mouth and was ready to scream when Dusk pulled on the leaver and she was sent into the neon pink pain below her.  
  
~*~ Somewhere else in the Base. . . ~*~  
  
"Uh, guys?" Erin called out as she looked around the hall she stood in. It was a place she had never been in before and she knew that she was lost. "Guys? A little help here!"  
  
~*~ In the Control Room. . . ~*~  
  
Jet Fire shook his head. "What was he saying again?"  
  
Sam looked up at him and shrugged her shoulders. "Dunno. Kinda fell asleep with my eyes open when he started saying the word 'irresponsible'."  
  
Shadowlocks hadn't moved. Nor or less, she looked like a zombie. "Uh, Shadow? Yoo hoo! Anyone home?" Jet Fire asked as he knocked on her hollow head.  
  
That's when they noticed it. Energon drool seeped down out of the corner of her mouth and onto a puddle at her feet. "Uh, huh!!!" Sam said pointing up to some weird glasses that she wore over her optics.  
  
"Now why would she wear them while she's in the base?" Jet Fire asked as looked closer. Just as he suspected it. They were glasses that you put over your eyes to fool other people. They were the glasses with little eyes on them to show that you are wide awake, only in actual fact asleep.  
  
This sparked an idea inside his tiny cranium that was his CPU. Taking a deep breath into his oxygen filters he held it for a bit and released it into his scream. "SHADOWLOCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ((Etcetera, so on. . .))"  
  
~*~ Else where, ((Again)) in the Base of Freaks. . . ~*~  
  
"What'cha doing?"  
  
"Nothing. Leave me alone."  
  
"What'cha doing?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"What'cha doing?"  
  
Blurr growled at the little seven-inch demon that hovered above his shoulder. He was a nuisance, but Beragé wouldn't go anywhere without him. He was a tiny thing with his black fringe spiked up defying gravity, then the rest of his ridiculous hair was an icy-blue and ocean blue also done up on spikes. He had little devil like bat wings on his back and his little devil tail. He did have horns, but they were concealed in his very tall hair.  
  
But his voice, my lord his voice was the worst of all, with its Cyclonus-on- a-permanent-high cackle, it was torture for the audios. Blurr thought as the little demon flitted about his head, determined to get an answer out of the mech.  
  
"What'cha- OOF" Damon said as his little bat wings were caught in the mech's large fingers and he hung still, glaring at the mech that dare disrupt his disrupting.  
  
"That's it! You say that one more time I will inflict some pain upon you myself." Blurr said as Damon just kept glaring.  
  
"Ooo, Blurr's got a temper ((fake Irish accent))." Damon said as he paused and took a deep breath. "What'cha doing?"  
  
Blurr let out an angry yell and brought the demon up to his face. "That's it!" he yelled as he managed to pull out a very glossy magazine from one of the demon's pockets and sneered from under his faceplate.  
  
"NOOO!! NOT THE DEMON BOY!!! I'll get you! I'll get you and your little dog too!!!" Damon called out as he evaporated with a puff of smoke and left the smell of sulphur and brimstone in his wake.  
  
"What? Where'd he go?" he asked but his question was soon answered when a little cackle ((think Cyclonus on an Energon high during battle)) came from the door. Walking calmly over to the door, Blurr peered out of the crack and saw Damon run down the hall, black soot on his feet.  
  
~*~ In the Med Bay. . . ~*~  
  
((This part is sung to the tune of the Hokey-Pokey. Come on! Ya'll should know that one?!))  
  
"You put the pink wire in. You pull the blue wire out. You put the black wire in and you screw all about. You do the wire-okey and you turn about," turns around on the spot and clapping, "That's what it's all about!!!" Red Alert sang gaily as Tori walked freely into the room, trying with all her might to wash the pink paint out of her hair.  
  
"Weird." She said as her master plan surfaced in her mind and she sniggered loudly.  
  
Red Alert looked at the human female that stepped through the doors and glanced at her new paint job. "Okay? Females."  
  
~*~ Else where in the Maze of the Base. . . ~*~  
  
"HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~^*^~  
  
Amity-Star: And that concludes our second chapter. Have fun and-  
  
Torika_Blayde: MORE TO COME!!! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!  
  
*Blessed Be!!! 


End file.
